


Dark light

by nyantaro_uwu



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Eldritch, How Do I Tag, Other, depictions of gore, like how seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyantaro_uwu/pseuds/nyantaro_uwu
Summary: Two shunned skykids try to go on in life with each other in order to live a simple life. But is it really as simple as it had seemed?
Kudos: 8





	Dark light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting fanfic of any kind on here > <) I have yet to figure out some of the site's features but anyways enjoy this weird story I made (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> *This work is completely unbeta'd and is written on a whim; there will be a LOT of wacky grammar and wordings. Please proceed with caution.

A small moff got pulled away by its sister as it tried to approach Tet. 

"Do not ever go near that person; all the people that follow them never return from their journeys," was what the little moff's sister warned. Tet watched with a blank expression on her face, seemingly undisturbed by the whispers and wary looks from other skykids. 

How had it all happened? Well, it was an accident -- really! One moment she was guiding someone through the realms and the next they had vanished into thin air. Strange as it is, after that incident, Tet had been feeling more energetic but it also brought along harsh words and distrust from others. 

"Hey there, Tet!" A cheery voice came from behind. Zai waved and caught up to his friend, footsteps light as ever. Zai was also among the list of people other skykids had been avoiding for some reason, and perhaps that's why they both mixed really well despite getting side-eyed all the time. 

"Hello Zai. Wanna do a candle run together?" Tet wanted to try save up for the upcoming christmas event, and what better way is there to spruce up a boring run by letting a friend tag along? 

"Sure! Wait lemme go grab my table." Zai quickly went and came back with his table hanging behind his back. "OK, let's go!" And so off they went to hunt for wax.

They soared through the realms together, collecting every single drop of wax they could find. Nearing the end of their run, they managed to successfully gather quite the amount of candles. As glad as they were, there was still one last realm they had yet to visit. 

"Let's go to the wastelands!" offered Zai. It was a Sunday, and on Sundays, the wastelands are said to have more wax than usual. Tet wanted to go but right as they prepared to step into the portal, she felt uneasy and her chest felt tight. 

Zai noticed his friend's condition almost immediately. “Are you OK?” It had happened before but that does not mean he can let his guard down whenever Tet’s face starts to go pale. “You can rest on my back when we farm later; I can carry you!” 

“No no it’s alr -- ” Her words trailed off and almost collapsed onto the ground if it were not for Zai grabbing her by the arm. He pulled Tet back to her feet before continuing in a serious tone.

“Tet, I know that you are desperate to farm for the event,” Zai started, “but I think it is best that we stay over at the Prairie and rest for today.” 

“No!” Tet sat up but had to lie back down ‘cause her chest still hurt. “Can we farm there just for a bit?” She looked up at Zai with her best imitation of puppy eyes she could muster up. “Pretty please?” she pleaded.    


Weak against her tactics, Zai sighed before caving in and proceeded to hoist Tet onto his back. He had put his chair from earlier back into his wardrobe so that she can rest on his back more comfortably. 

“Alright. We’ll farm just for a small bit, OK?

“...M’kay.”

\---

In the wastelands, Zai treaded carefully, mindful of his steps while trying to maintain balance as he carried Tet through the realm. He felt her relax and not long after heard some snoring coming from the figure behind. Zai smiled and continued his way onwards to the battlefield where the temple is. There was still some wax in the temple so they were heading there to collect them before going back. 

As Zai set foot on the platform where the gate activator lies, he felt Tet stir behind him while mumbling something. He looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of jet black pupils staring back at him. Zai widened his eyes at the sight, seemingly shocked as Tet continued to stare with an intense gaze that’ll rip out any other normal skykid’s core. 

“Hello, Zai.” she smiled, showing off her long fangs which resembled those of a snake’s. Her long locks of hair had transformed into snakes, their gaze as equally dangerous as their owner’s. “It has been a while since we last talked, no?” 

“...” Zai responded to her taunting words with silence and looked at her with a cold expression on his face.

“I am very, _very_ hungry,” she cooed, eyes frenzied and her smile jarring. Sharp claws grasped Zai’s neck, and he can feel her serrated nails cutting into his skin. “And you know that I have to eat so I don’t die, so won’t you be my meal tonight, fufufu ~ ” 

The look on her face grew more and more crazed, and the cape she was wearing melted slowly into goo. She tightened her grip suddenly, constantly adding more and more pressure in hopes of strangling Zai so he could be a tasty meal. Yet no matter how hard she tried, Zai only looked down at her futile attempts and didn’t budge an inch. 

Furious, Tet raised an arm and before she could deliver a fatal slash, Zai had grabbed her hands in a bruising grip. He looked into her dark eyes as scales started to form along his jawline and extend to the tips of his ears; his hands were also covered in scales, each as black as ooze and tough. It was Tet’s turn to be surprised as she watched the whites of Zai’s pupils slowly get replaced with jet black, his pair of yellow irises staring dead into her soul and the sight of it sent chills down her spine. 

“Do you still want me for dinner?” A scaly hand cupped Tet’s small delicate face, not allowing her the chance to look away. In his true dark dragon form, he is undeniably the strongest on the scene, and that day was no exception either. He enjoyed watching others suffer, but… ah well, let’s just say it all changed when he first met Tet on that fateful day. 

He smiled at the thoughts upon first meeting her. He understands that skykids stay away from him because of the malicious energy he emits, but how could others not love someone so gentle and soft spoken like her? He was curious to why other skykids avoided her like a plague, but he got his answer soon enough after that. 

The first time he went farming with Tet ended on a quite unexpected note. They were just walking around the wastelands leisurely while looking for leftover wax when she suddenly went bonkers and slashed him with her razor nails. She laughed maniacally and the slashes rained down on Zai’s body. 

In an act of self defense, he manifested back into his original form and punched Tet through her core, thus ripping her flame away from her body. Her body went limp almost instantly and fell to the ground with a thump. Shell shocked by the sudden turn of events, Zai sneakily carried her lifeless body back Home and shockingly, by the time they arrived, Tet’s body had already recovered and she was once again breathing, the corpse now someone who just passed out in his arms. 

Zai had never seen anything like it before. Normally, skykids will die if their flame was ripped out from their core or got extinguished by external factors. But with Tet’s case… well, I guess you can say that birds of a feather really do attract each other, with both of them being outcasts in their own world. Strangely enough, Tet also seemed to not have any memories of the incident, as if there were two persons living inside the same host. But that is a question for another day.

‘Tet’ clawed at the hands that were holding her down. She sensed the strong energy that Zai was giving off and her brain went full blown panic mode and knew she had to get out of there fast, but alas, she was not quick enough. With great force, Zai’s arm penetrated his arm through her core with a speed comparable with lightning. Streams of black ooze gushed out from every orifice on her body as ear splitting screams travelled through the air and echoed back from the edge of nothingness. Bit by bit, she felt herself fade away and in the end, her corpse hung from Zai’s arm like a pinata as foul smelling ooze continued to drip onto the marbled ground below. 

After making sure there were no more signs of life left in ‘Tet’, he kneeled down and let her body rest against an erected pillar before pulling his arm out. More putrid smelling ooze gushed out from the now empty hole but Zai paid no attention to it while he wiped himself down. His scales slowly receded and in just a few moments time he was back to looking like a normal skykid. Colour slowly returned to Tet’s complexion, her breathing having returned; letting out a sigh of relief, Zai carried her gently in his arms and opened up a portal to lead them back Home. My, what an adventure today was. 

\---

Tet jolted awake only to see that she’s already back Home. 

Zai had settled her down on a turf of cow grass so that she could sleep soundly while enjoying the sunlight. Her arms hurt a bit for some reason, but it didn’t really seem to cause her any problems in doing everyday stuff so she didn’t bother much about it.

But wait, weren’t they supposed to be farming at the wastelands by now? Why are they back Home so early? Or maybe Zai is just really good at farming there so they finished early?

“Tet! You’re awake!” Zai brought some water for her in a small basket he carried and she gratefully accepted it. “You’re such a sleepyhead you know; you have already slept the whole day away!”

“Ah, is that so…” Tet scratched the back of her head awkwardly. She knows that she can be a real sleeper if it weren’t for Zai’s constant nagging that he practically became her alarm clock. She was ready to doze off again when something promptly clicked in the back of her mind…

“Wait! Our candles…!”

“No need to get so worked up first thing when you wake up. I got ‘em all here, safe and sound alright.” Zai proceeded to hold up a big satchel they used to store their candle stash as reassurance that not even a single drop of wax went uncollected during their last trip. 

“Oh, that’s great. I guess I could let you lead our runs more often…” was what Zai managed to catch before Tet went back to dozing on the grassy plains. Ah, that big sleepyhead. 

“Sure, I’ll lead sometimes too.” He lied down next to her and gazed at the clouds passing by. Twittering birds filled the air with lovely bird songs, the calm air blowing across the area a soothing sensation to their skin after a tiring run. He turned his head to look at Tet, her face calm as she slumbered on. How pretty she is, he thought, pretty enough to…

He snapped those vulgar thoughts out of his mind. How dare he even think of doing something so immoral towards someone he loved dearly? Yet somehow, a voice from deep within him only grew louder and clearer the more he tried to push him away. He swallowed and tried forcing himself to nap, but he just… couldn’t. 

But on second thought, Tet actually looks good enough to _ eat.  _

Terrified, Zai swallowed dryly and shook his head, desperate to shake those horrible thoughts away. But the more he resists, the more he  _ wants. _

  
  
  
  


_ So won’t you be my meal tonight? _

__

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! There will be more works to come so stay tuned~~ (*^▽^*)


End file.
